What She'd Die For
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Some call what happened to her dying for love. They are wrong. She died because she loved him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Or Kagome. Or Sango. Or Miroku. Shall I go on?  
  
Author's Note: It occured to me, while reading a romance/angst fic, that I have never written one myself. Well, I decided I had to try one. ^_^;  
  
I promise to update Fragment of Eternity and Early December soon. Like I said- just wanted to try this. ^_^;;;;  
  
Oh! And I'll say it now- I KNOW INU-YASHA WOULD NEVER, EVER, *EVER* IN A ZILLION YEARS DO THIS! But hey. . . this is angst. . . ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Hope you enjoy- and please R&R!  
  
(NOTE: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MIMIKO (^_~ Hiya, darling!) BECAUSE I USED A VERY SIMILAR TITLE AS ONE OF HER FICS. THEY ARE *NOT* THE SAME STORIES/PLOTS/ETC, BUT, AS I SAID, THE TITLES ARE ALMOST THE SAME. ANYWAY- READ HER STORIES. THEY ARE GOOD. SHE IS GOOD. THAT IS ALL. ^_^)  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Than will you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Anything. . . ?"  
  
"ANYTHING."  
  
*  
  
She could feel it. . .  
  
The burning, ripping, searing tear of human flesh. . .  
  
She could taste it. . .  
  
The choking spice of blood and bile. . .  
  
She could hear it. . .  
  
The sickening 'drip. . . drip. . . drip' of heated red liquid. . .  
  
She could smell it. . .  
  
The metallic-scented, life-giving poison that was killing the grass. . .  
  
She could see it. . .  
  
The amused glowing of golden orbs.  
  
"Inu. . . Inu-Yasha. . ." she breathed, confusion shooting through her foggy brain like weak electric bolts. "Wh. . . wh. . . ?"  
  
"Keh," he chuckled darkly, lazily licking his stained claws. "Why? Because now I can. Stupid wench." He trailed a sharp nail down her cheek. "Did you honestly believe things would stay the same after you removed your fucking incantation?"  
  
He laughed as she winced, clutching her bleeding stomach as her vision blurred due to pain. His face was swimming oddly before her now, his eyes a fire of sick delight as he took another mocking step closer, flicking a single blue bead at her forehead. She all but lost her balance as it smacked her painfully between the eyes, bruising the pale skin there.  
  
How. . . ?  
  
How could her hanyou. . .  
  
How could he be doing this to her?  
  
Was everything he told her. . .  
  
All the love he spoke of. . .  
  
All the tender kisses. . .  
  
Had it all been a lie?  
  
Her lashes fluttered slowly, shaking as she uncoordinatedly reached out to him, ignoring the way he tauntingly stepped back, still snickering at her pain.  
  
"Reach, Kagome, reach," he goaded, licking his canines free of blood. "Catch me if you can. I'm interested to see what you'll do. . .  
  
Will you try to contain me, like Kikyo? Try to murder me? Scream at me? Hate me until you die- and even after?  
  
Come- show me."  
  
She felt the tug of death against her soul. . .  
  
The pulse of the completed Shikon Jewel at her neck. . .  
  
The painful beating of her racing heart.  
  
"Inu. . . Ya. . . Sha. . ." she whispered, suddenly falling forward and into his chest. He didn't move, but he didn't help her up, either. "I. . ." She clutched the fabric of his red haori between her trembling, pale, weak fingers like it was her only lifeline.  
  
It probably was.  
  
He arched a disgusted eyebrow at her, but waited for her to finish.  
  
"I. . ." she swallowed, gray eyes all but blank as they locked with his own; her blood soaked hair sticking to her face and arms- now-red blouse torn and green skirt in shreds. "I. . ."  
  
With a sharp intake of air and a suppressed flinch, she took a deep breath- - -  
  
And beamed up at him.  
  
"I. . .  
  
I forgive you. . .  
  
love. . ."  
  
He blinked.  
  
Using the very last of her power and energy, she pulled herself up to her tiptoes, fitted her hands in his forelocks-  
  
And gently brushed the cruel hanyou's lips with her own .  
  
But she could only remain there a minute before her knees buckled and she crumpled to the ground; surrounded by her own blood, small indigo beads, sharp, tiny yellow fangs- and a completely purified gem that glowed brightly in the dim starlight.  
  
There are many things people die for.  
  
Wealth-  
  
Power-  
  
Money-  
  
Revenge.  
  
But some. . .  
  
Some die for good.  
  
For the happiness of others-  
  
For the chance to make someone else feel joy-  
  
To see them smile-  
  
Some die.  
  
Many call it dying for love.  
  
They lie.  
  
Kagome didn't die for love.  
  
Kagome died *because* she loved him.  
  
And for that. . .  
  
'I love you, Inu-Yasha. . .'  
  
For that, Kagome was happy to die. 


End file.
